This interdisciplinary research program is directed towards the elucidation of the fundamental mechanisms underlying brain edema and its treatment. The seven individual projects are as follows: 1. Metabolic Basis of Granulocytic Brain Edema; 2. Osmotic Regulation, Neurotransmitter Metabolism and Brain Edema; 3. Pathophysiology of Brain Edema: in vivo Studies; 4. Barbiturates and Ischemic Brain Edema; 5. Increased Intracranial Pressure and Central Neurogenic Pulmonary Edema; 6. Membrane Methylation in Brain Edema; 7. Transport Systems of the Choroid Plexus.